Butlership
by nyanyaneko
Summary: Judai's grandfather had declared that 15 was old enough to get a job and decided to sign him up for an opening as a personal butler to some Derek Andersen’s son. How will this all turn out? YAOI Johan x Judai aka Jesse x Jaden Spiritshipping
1. Job Interview

**Hey guys, I know you guys want me to update my other stories, but I don't think my writing abilities are up to speed, so instead of tainting my other stories, I'm going to do this story for practice. It won't be long. It'll probably b a 3-shot.**

**Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh GX, I do own any other character I made up for this story as well as the plot**

* * *

**Butlership**

**Chapter 1- Job Interview**

A brunette boy sighed as he sat waiting in the living room of some guy's mansion.

"Why the hell am I here?" he muttered through gritted teeth.

Well, there was no point to such a question. He knew why he was here. His grandfather had declared that 15 was old enough to get a job and decided to sign him up for an opening as a personal butler to some Derek Andersen's son. He said in these exact words, "Judai, you must learn to become independent and more importantly, learn to stop mooching off me as early as possible!!" Of course an argument broke out shortly after, but in the end his grandfather won, and he had no choice but to head over to the address that was given to him.

So here he was… In the living room of this Derek Andersen's mansion, waiting for someone to tell him what to do.

"Well this has been one great frick'n day… Damn that old bastard, and why the hell is there an English mansion in the middle of Japan?!" Judai exclaimed annoyed, as he leaned back against the couch he was sitting on.

He sighed again and decided to glance around the room. It was big, and quite elegant. The room he was in had a marble tile floor with what he assumed was a Persian rug just underneath the couch and coffee table covering a portion of the floor. The coffee table itself was made of red wood with a glass center, and gold embroidering the edges. Above it hung a large chandelier, the light shimmering off of all the delicate crystals.

He stared at the chandelier, dazed, watching the array of lights shine, when suddenly, he heard a sigh. Judai quickly spun his head around and noticed another boy about his age, across the room, slumped in armchair that was placed facing the fire place.

'_Hey wait… I think I saw that kid before in school…'_

Curious, Judai lifted himself off the couch and walked over to the boy from behind. The brunette boy then cautiously looked over the chair to see the other boy's face. Almost instantly, Judai was stunned. This boy… was an angel. His teal hair looked nice and soft. His pale skin had a silky complexion. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of emerald green. The only thing that kept this wonderful image from perfection, was the frown plastered upon his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Judai asked absent-mindedly.

The boy instantly jumped and quickly turned his head to the new voice. "W-Who are you?!" the boy asked.

"Woops… sorry, did I scare you? "

The bluenette boy nodded slightly in response.

Judai then walked over to another armchair and plopped down into it And scanned the other boy quickly. He looked like your average teenage boy. Some jeans, a black T-shirt, and a pair of Nikes on his feet.

'_What's an average looking guy like him doing in this mansion? …Is he looking for the job opening too?'_

When Judai snapped out of his thoughts, he finally noticed that the other boy was staring at him suspiciously. "Hehe… sorry about that, I tend to space out. I'm just a guy who likes to help people in need" Judai said with a smile. "Now what's wrong?"

The other boy kept staring at Judai curiously before he sighed. "Well… I just broke up with my girlfriend… I caught her cheating on me…"

"Wow that sucks…" Judai said out loud.

"Tell me about it…"

"Well they're always more fish in the sea my friend." Judai said reassuringly as he patted the other boy's shoulders.

The teal-haired boy sighed. "Yea… I know… but it's not really the break up that's bothering me…"

Judai cocked his head in confusion. "Then what are you upset about?"

"Well… every girlfriend I've had, I caught cheating on me. It seems they just get together with me because I'm popular at school…" And as the boy had said that, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Judai laughed and smiled while the other boy glared at him. "What the hell is so funny?"

Judai calmed down and took a deep breath before replying. "It's funny, because those stupid girls don't know what the hell they're missing out on. I know I've only met you like oh… 40 seconds ago? But I can tell that you're a great guy." And right after he finished speaking he gave the other boy a wide toothy grin.

The teal-haired boy's cheeks were tinted with pink as he stared in awe at the brunette boy.

Suddenly, Judai glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Great… I've been waiting here for an hour already…" Judai looked up for a second at the other boy. "You wouldn't happen to know who Benson is would you?"

The other boy rose a brow. "Benson? What do you want with him?"

"Well… the maid who let me in told me to wait for a guy named Benson for an inter—

"Why hello, and who might you be?" an elderly voice spoke out of nowhere.

Judai instantly jumped out of his chair and turned around to see an elderly man. He was in a clean, butler's uniform with a small red neck tie around the collar. He had a neat little mustache right under his nose, and sharp, keen blue eyes.

"Er, I-I'm uh…." Judai stuttered.

"Yuki Judai I presume?" the old butler asked with a brow raised.

"Y-Yes!" The brunette boy squeaked.

The elder gentlemen chuckled before he put out his hand. "Well hello Mr. Yuki. I am Benson von Trevino, the Andersen's head butler."

Judai quickly took his hand and shook it. "Uh, nice to meet you too."

"Alright, well I'm very busy so let's get down to business. Have you had any formal training before?" Benson asked as he slipped on some reading glasses and started to scribble on a clip board he brought with him.

"Uh… no…" Judai admitted reluctantly as he slumped back into his chair.

"Any experience in being a waiter?"

"No…"

"Being a dish washer?"

"No…"

"Laundry?"

"A little…"

"Sanitization?"

"Nani?"

'_This is gonna be one long interview…'_

* * *

30min later…

* * *

The interview was not going well. Judai had almost no experience in cleaning. Because when he would try to do something, his grandfather would smack him upside the head and tell him he was doing it wrong while shoving him aside and doing the rest himself. But what wasn't helping, was the fact that the other boy was still there next to him, staring at him while he was being interrogated.

Suddenly, the old man let out a sigh. Judai looked up quickly.

"Well… Mr. Yuki… I'm sorry… but you don't seem to have any decent skills that we need."

Judai let out a long sigh. "I knew it…"

Benson continued, sympathy evident in his tone, "I'm sorry to say this but—

"You're hired." The teal haired boy said while grinning.

Instantly, Judai fell out of his chair with a dumbstruck look on his face. "Nani?!"

"B-But!!" Benson argued.

"Benson… I think I have the authority to hire my _own _personal butler, don't you agree?" the boy asked crossing his arms over his chest as he stood up.

"Y-yes but—

"Wait…… NANI?! Your _own_ butler?!" Judai screamed as he pointed at the other boy.

The bluenette smiled and nodded. "Yup, I am Johan Andersen, Derek Andersen's son."

"But Master Johan!" Benson pressed on.

"No buts!!"

"Master Johan! Why do you want to hire him? He has no work skills necessary to become your butler!!" The head butler inquired.

"Well… even though I only met him about 30min ago…" Johan started while staring at Judai with a smile on his face, "I can tell that he's a great guy…"

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. **

**for those who read New Memories before and wonder it's Master **_**Johan**_** here, It's because in this story, Johan's father is not nobility so the father is Master Andersen. In New Memories the butlers would address Johan's father as Duke, so the Andersen title is passed on to Johan, but that's not necessarily a rule, I just liked it better that way :P **

**R&R ppl!! the review button! it beckons u!!**


	2. The Contract

**I know I said it would be a 3-4-shot… but…. I lied! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I planned this to be short, but my imagination went wild and I ended up thinking through the whole plot. So now it's a chapter fic.**

**If you want someone to blame for me not updating my other stories, blame KyoxSakiFan. She brought me back earlier than I planned where my intention was to finish my other chapter fics first! But if u want someone to thank… I'm right here people!! SHARE THE LOVE!! :D**

**And now to respond to each of your reviews…. 18 total… sigh…. this is gonna take awhile**

**Kon the Snake of Spirits- hahaha… sorry there's no horny Johan in this one. More like horny Johan that can't find a way to relieve himself because Judai doesn't know he likes him xD**

**Alexandria 'Cupid' Phoenix- Gahahahaha! no one can resist the lure of the review button! Glad you like my story :D**

**Immortal Fallen Angel- lol a lot of people think that, but thx anyway. And what was your other acc again? I remember u from somewhere!!**

**JudaiHaou'sGirl- lol… yes… awesome :D**

**Amber- lol.. I'm behind the bush over there!! xDf**

**animehime20- lol, updated! :3**

**Kiku-chan3322- lol… some girls are weird……… cough glad you like the story! get ur stories up too!!**

**Loveisamysterybutwhy- lol ty, updated! **

**KyozSakiFan- lol adoration is fine… just don't get all glompy like some ppl I know… (my back can't take it anymore!) and ty for thinking that it's off to a good start :D**

**Cyber Horse- lol…. that's all I have to say xD**

**Anime-Queen-2011- okay well u go do that… just don't aim at me…**

**Miky- lol thx, and I will, I hope..**

**LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI- love xD**

**Lily-is-comin-4-u XOXO- lol ty, I love this pairing :P**

**Johan's Lover43v3r- lol and I'm glad to be back, even though it was cuz KyoxSakiFan held me at knifepoint! updated!**

**Johans Angel- lol happy to be back!**

**JesseJaden-ty for thinking so :)**

**Saiyuki729- NO!! don't spoil it for everyone else!! you're too smart!! .**

**Well, hope you guys like it!!**

* * *

**Butlership**

**Chapter 2- The Contract**

The brunette boy trembled as he watched the two fight and argue.

"That is not a valid reason young sir!!" Benson yelled.

"It is too a valid reason!!" Johan screamed back.

"You are inexperienced at picking new employees Master Johan. He has no experience whatsoever in serving others! How can you expect me to allow you to hire someone of his caliber?!"

"Because he's going to be _my_ personal butler! Not _yours_!!"

"So… um…" the other boy meekly began.

"What?!" Johan and Benson yelled at Judai in unison.

"Meep!" Judai yelped as he hid behind armchair.

The butler and his young master both sighed as they settled down.

"I'm sorry Judai, what were you gonna ask?" Johan said calmly.

Carefully, the brunette boy peeked over the chair before speaking. "Well… am I hired or not?"

The bluenette smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"No."

Instantly, Johan and Benson glared at each other.

"Yes." Johan said more assertively.

"No." Benson said just as assertively.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

"I TOLD YOU!! HE IS GOING TO BECOME MY PERSONAL BUTLER!!" Johan yelled in frustration.

"AND I AM TELLING YOU, YOUNG SIR, THAT HE DOES NOT HAVE ANY OF THE PREREQUISITES OF ASSUMING SUCH A POSITION!!" Benson screamed infuriated.

And while those two are screaming at each other, Judai once again took his spot, hiding behind the arm chair. By now the sun had gone down and night has come. _'Jeez… I'm supposed to be home by now…'_

Careful not to let Johan or Benson notice him, Judai gingerly tiptoed away from behind the chair and made his way towards the door. Once he made it he quickly glanced back to see the two still arguing. _'I feel bad for leaving like this… Johan's been fighting for me for awhile…' _Judai groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Suddenly he sighed as he turned to open the door. _'Well, I'll just call gramps on my cell for now…'_

But right before Judai touched the door, it opened to reveal a tall man. He was wearing a black Armani suit, with black dress shoes. Underneath the suit was a dark green dress shirt with a black silk tie around the collar to finish it off.

Hesitantly, Judai looked up to see the face of the man, to find that the man was staring back down at him with a curious look on his face. He was a man in his 40's. His blue-ish teal hair was combed back neatly with the exception of a feral bang or two that framed the sides of his forehead. His nose was slightly pointed, with a neat mustache under it. And his eyes, were a shade of emerald similar to Johan's, and had a gentle look in them.

"Oh? And who might you be?" the man asked gently with a smile.

"Uh… Judai Yuki, sir…" Judai said shyly realizing that this was probably Derek Andersen.

"Ah I see. You were the one who was signing up for the position yes? And… you're leaving already?" the man questioned, raising a brow in the process.

"Well…" Judai trailed off as he pointed at the scene in the living room.

The man glanced up and suddenly had a surprised look on his face. But after a moment or two, he gave a little chuckle. "Well I see… Stay awhile Judai, I will handle this."

Judai nodded obediently and followed the man into the house and closed the door.

Derek clapped his hands which seemed to draw the attention of everyone in the mansion. Instantly, 3 butlers appeared next to the doorway, all bowing and saying in unison, "Welcome home Master Andersen."

Two maids hurriedly ran to his side, also welcoming him. One maid took his suit jacket, while the other handled his suitcase.

"M-master Andersen! W-welcome back!" Benson stuttered as he hurried to his position next to his Master's side.

"Thank you Benson." Derek said plainly before waving off the other butlers and maids, dismissing them. "Benson… What was the meaning of this fight?"

"Dad! Benson won't let me choose my own butler!!" Johan complained walking over to where everyone else was.

"Oh? And who did you have in mind Johan?"

Johan smiled brightly, before he swung his arm over the brunette boy's shoulders. "Judai here!!"

"J-Johan!" Judai stuttered nervously as a blush crept its way onto his face.

"M-master Andersen! I can explain. Although Mr. Yuki here seems to be a good boy, he has no talents or skills that we can put to good use!" Benson explained.

Derek then bent down so he was eye level with Johan and Judai. He stared intently at the brunette, then at Johan, then at Judai again.

Judai gulped. _'He's starting to scare me…'_

Derek sighed and closed his eyes as he stood back up. "I understand Benson."

Benson breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you sir."

"Hire him." Derek said nonchalantly as he started walking away.

"S-sir?!" Benson almost screamed.

"I like him." Derek said calmly as he continued walking deeper into the mansion as he undid his tie. "You know where I keep the contracts right Benson? If you don't mind, I'd like you to handle this. If you need me I'll be in my chambers."

And with that, he was gone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HE SHOWED YOU!!" Johan all but screamed out while pointing an accusing finger at Benson.

"I'll go get the papers…" Benson mumbled as he trudged up the stairs.

"Isn't this great Judai? You're working for me now!" Johan exclaimed.

"Er… yea I guess…" Judai said softly.

"Is something wrong Judai?" Johan asked with a look of concern.

"Not really, I just didn't think I'd get the job." Judai said plainly.

"Ahem…"

Judai and Johan turned around to see Benson sitting down in an armchair with a stack of papers in front of him.

"Well… please read and sign the contract Mr. Yuki." Benson stated.

"Oh, right!"

Judai quickly kneeled in front of the coffee table and took up the first sheet of paper.

The first paragraph read:

_Terms of Service:_

_I (insert name here) hereby agree to this contract and pledge my loyalty to the Andersen family. Under the terms of this contract I will obey and do anything (insert name here) wishes within reason. Examples of my services will be the following:_

_Fetching objects (books, food, everyday items, etc.)_

_Laundry_

_Dish Washing_

_Cleaning_

_Dusting_

…

…

…

…

Eventually Judai gave up reading the whole thing and signed the first line while handing the form to Johan. Johan gave Judai a blank look.

"Uh… what you giving this to me for?" Johan asked.

"I think you're supposed to sign here" Judai said, pointing to a blank line in the paragraph.

"Mr. Yuki is correct. Because he is assigned as your personal butler, you are the one who must fill in the blanks." Benson stated plainly.

Johan scanned the page briefly before groaning and signing it briefly.

* * *

5min later…

* * *

"Finally, we're done!" Johan groaned as he leaned back into the couch he was sitting on.

"Yea I know what you mean." Judai said as he mimicked Johan's movements and leaned back into the couch.

Benson chuckled. "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you two aren't done yet."

"What? There's more?" the two boys groaned in unison.

Benson chuckled again as he stood up. But this wasn't the same chuckle as before. No… this one… was much eviler. Quickly, Johan walked around the chair and bent down behind it. And when he stood up… Both Judai's and Johan's jaws dropped instantly.

In Benson's arms was a stack of papers 5 feet tall. Benson lifted the piles with great effort, as he dropped the stack onto the coffee table. "Whew… that was quite heavy. Well If you'll excuse me gentlemen." And with a bow, Benson strolled off to some other part of the mansion doing god knows what.

Johan and Judai both stared at the stack in terror and amazement. Quickly, Judai shoved the pen into Johan's hands. The bluenette stared at the writing utensil in horror as he looked up at Judai.

The brunette boy chuckled. "Hehe… you first."

* * *

1 eternity later…

* * *

Papers littered the living room, covering the chairs the couches. The floor wasn't even visible anymore. Both Johan and Judai were sprawled over the table. Pools of drool gathered themselves around the table as the 2 unconsciously scribbled on the papers.

"Johan… my hand hurts…" Judai groaned.

-silence-

"Johan?" Judai asked curiously when he had no reply. Judai lifted himself off the table and glanced at the other boy. "JOHAN!!" Judai screamed.

The bluenette was unconscious, laid out on the table with one arm hanging off it.

"Uh… what do I do?!" Judai said to himself. He frantically looked around to see if there was any help. And to his dismay there was none. Judai then instinctively grabbed Johan by the shoulders and proceeded to shake Johan to death.

"JOHAN!! WAKE UP!!" The brunette boy screamed.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" The bluenette yelled as he was being shook. "J-Judai! I-I'm u-up"

"Wah! I-I'm sorry!" Judai yelped as he let go of Johan.

Johan sighed and looked at Judai. Then suddenly, both boys burst out laughing. Laughing at what you ask? I mean, there were no jokes said or pranks pulled. So they were simply laughing. Laughing at nothing. A joy that many people today have forgotten.

"W-wow. I haven't had that much fun in awhile" Johan said while trying to catch his breath.

"I know what you mean" Judai panted.

They sat there in a moment of silence before Johan spoke up again. "Well we better get back to the papers…"

The other boy groaned as he dropped his head onto the coffee table in front of him.

"Yea I don't want to do this either but we have no choice" The bluenette said as he took up a piece of paper and began reading it again. And once he did, his whole body froze.

Judai noticed this and quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

Johan groaned as he held his forehead in frustration as he handed Judai the paper. "Read it."

Judai looked at the paper and it read:

_When you two idiots finally realize that only the first 3 papers in the stack had any real information, put the signed papers on Mr. Andersen's desk and head on to bed. Mr. Yuki, Master Johan will show you your room. _

_P.S. Nemo me impune lacessit :P_

"That bastard" Johan whispered harshly under his breath as he proceeded to rip up all the papers in the room. "I'll get him back… I'll make him clean up this damn mess…"

Judai looked curiously at the last line. "Ne, Johan, What does Nemo me impune lacessit mean?"

"It's latin. It means, 'No one strikes me with impunity'" Johan said.

"Uh…"

"Layman's terms. I'll always get you back."

"Ah…" Judai said nodding his head in understanding. "Oh yea… He said something about you showing my room. I'm just curious, but when do I start?"

"Uh… Tomorrow I guess. But, you'll be staying with us for now on." Johan said looking up holding his chin.

"Oh I see."

"You gonna miss your family?" Johan asked with a worried tone in his voice."

Judai leaned back and stretched his arms in the air as he replied, "No not really… My gramps couldn't wait to get me outta the house."

"Aw, don't say that. I'm sure deep down, your grandpa really loved you."

"Yea I guess…" Judai said looking away, scratching his head.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Judai looked around to see if anyone would get it, but no one was around. He sighed and began to stand up, but felt someone grab his wrist.

"Someone else will get that" Johan said, "stay with me…"

As soon as Johan said that, Judai felt his face heat up and quickly looked away. "Uh… I-I don't think anyone is getting it…"

And as if right on cue, the doorbell rang again 3 more times, impatiently.

The teal haired boy sighed as he stood up. "I'll get it then. You're still a guest until tomorrow…" Johan quickly walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a bald old man with a long white beard and mustache.

The old man looked Johan over before he said gruffly, "You're Andersen's kid right?"

"Uh yea… you must be Mr. Yuki?" Johan said raising a brow.

"Yea… I'm here to pick up my baka grandson. Tch, he's so useless, couldn't even get this job…"

"Ummm… actually he did…"

"What?" the old man said as he picked at some imaginary thing in his ear. "Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Judai got the job." Johan said again.

"… You're joking right?"

"No… he's gonna be staying with us from now on—AAAAAH!!" Johan screamed as a pair of thin but strong arms instantly wrapped around him.

"Oh my god! Arigato, my boy for getting that little bugger outta my house!!"

"C-Can't breathe!!" Johan gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" The old man yelled alarmed as he quickly let go of Johan. "ARIGATO!! Arigato gozaimas!! what do you want? I'll give you anything I have, to get that little baka outta my house!"

"Uh…"

"Is it cash? You want cash? A ten? A twenty?" He said while rifling through his wallet. "You know what? Here." The old man finished as he threw his wallet at Johan. "Take my whole wallet!"

"What?! I mean I can't possible—

"Nani? No?! Then uh here! Take my car!!" the old man yelled as he dug his hand into his pockets and tossed his keys at Johan. "It's old but she still purrs like a kitten! Registration's in the glove compartment!"

"B-But!" Johan started but it was too late. The old man already started down the road.

"YAHOO!! The Little bugger is outta my life! I'm free! I'm free! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I feel 10 years younger!" The old man cheered as he jumped into the air. "Ow! my hip!!"

Johan stood there dazed, a wallet and car keys in his hand. "Uh…" Johan started as he turned to face Judai.

Judai sighed and leaned back into the armchair. "Told ya."

* * *

**And behold it is done!! I made it extra long because… I felt like it**

**:D**

**R&R ppl!! click the review button! u know u want to!!**


	3. Precious Smile

**Well here we go with another chapter. I'm gonna review to each of your replies. Sorry if I'm a bit rushed, it's just that I wanna get this up before I sleep.**

**keiko-uchiha- hahaha glad you think it's awesome!**

**Anime-Queen-2011- lol happy you like it! and once again, just don't aim Charlie at me…**

**Cyber Horse- you can only imagine xD**

**Kon the Snake of Spirits- lol… All those hormones and one Judai? I don't think he can take it xD**

**jj4evr- glad you like it!**

**Zakksu- hahahaha I never took latin class xD btw, I PMed you yesterday, check your email plz :X**

**Kiku-chan3322- o.O my grandpa is nice, he wants me to stick around… I feel bad for you, but I'm sure ur grandpa isn't that mean….**

**pompom25- lol I will**

**animehime20- I'll check your stories tomorrow, kinda sleepy atm**

**KyoxSakiFan- get you killed? No… me? why would I do that? hehehehehehe… And glad you thought it was funny :D**

**Quibblez- yes yes… keep clicking the review button!!**

**Johan's Lover43v3r- lol happy you like it!**

**Azul Angel1251596- updated!**

**Lord Archeron- lol nice to know you think it's goin good already**

**Is a weirdo and proud of it- lol happy you think it's funny!**

**LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI- lol… love xD**

**hermione494- lol glad you guys think it's funny! and don't kill each other…**

**Saiyuki729- LOL I love making ppl laugh when they're drinking soda! it's hilarious!**

**Well, Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Butlership**

**Chapter 3- Precious Smile**

"Okay… well… I'm going to go prepare your room… If you don't mind Judai, could you go take the papers to my dad?" Johan said while walking towards the staircase.

"Oh… um… sure I guess. Where is he?" Judai asked while following Johan upstairs.

"He's in his chambers. Just keep walking down the hall until you see two real big wooden doors. I'll meet you there later." And with a quick wave good-bye, Johan sped off down the other direction of the hall.

The brunet sighed as he walked down the hall while carrying of packet of papers under his arm. He glanced around periodically and looked around the hall and noticed the numerous paintings and suits of armor that decorated the hall. It was pretty dark. Only a couple lamps illuminated his path as he walked.

"Jeez… how long is this hall?!" Judai groaned as he held his head. "Oh wait… I'm here."

And sure enough, there were the 2 large wooden doors. Hesitantly, Judai knocked on one of them. –knock knock-

"Come in." a voice from inside called.

Carefully, the brunette boy pushed open the door. "Umm, Mr. Andersen? sir?"

Derek looked over from where he was sitting on a chair next to a small table and lamp. He was in a red velvet robe lined with black cotton. "Ah Judai." Derek then proceeded to take off what Judai assumed to be reading glasses and put down his book.

Slowly, he lifted himself off the chair as he walked over to Judai. "Well don't just stand there, come in."

"Y-yes sir!" Judai stuttered as he hopped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"So do you have the contract Judai?" Derek asked as he fumbled around with the belt tie on his robe.

"Uh yes, right here," Judai replied, taking the papers from under his arm to hand over to Derek.

The rich man took hold of the papers and looked over them briefly before looking back at the brunet. "Alright these look good, I'll put them away. Stay here for a moment, I have something for you."

Judai nodded as the elder man walked off into a different part room. The small boy whistled to himself as he waited for Derek to come back with whatever it was he was going to give to him. Sighing, he glanced around the room. Nothing unusual. There was a large king sized bed on a 4 post frame with an awning. Some painting of what Judai guessed to be relatives decorated parts of the room. He looked over them one by one, until he saw a particular one, of a woman.

She looked kind and gentle. Her pale skin was flawless as well as her beautiful, blue, silky hair. Her eyes… were the perfect shade of green, and her smile… her smile just seemed to radiate happiness.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

"Y-yea…" Judai said sounding almost dazed. "Who is she?"

Derek sighed before he walked up next to Judai. "My late wife… and Johan's mother…" he said softly, as if speaking anymore loudly than that would disturb her eternal rest.

"O-oh… I'm sorry…" Judai stuttered as he looked towards the ground. He felt ashamed, ashamed of himself for doing something so blunt, so blatant. He cursed himself, for not being more careful. His thoughts of self-punishment were broken, when he heard the man next to him give a warm chuckle.

"It's quite alright… I just… hate the way she went…"

The tone in his voice took him by surprise. It seemed so… sad wasn't the right word to describe it. It was… longing for something. Make no mistake there was a melancholy quality laced in, but it was the longing that stood out the most. Longing to be reunited with his love.

Letting his curiosity take the better of him Judai asked, "How did she go?"

The man sighed as he looked down. "She…" he paused hesitantly making Judai feel all the guiltier.

"Y-you don't have to tell me if you want" Judai said quickly, trying to make sure Derek didn't feel pressured to tell him.

"No… You… You have to know this" the older gentlemen whispered gently as he stared off into space. "Nina… was a wonderful woman… Her smile, her eyes, her hair, just… everything about her just made my heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings. In fact, I often worried that my heart would give out" he joked with a chuckle.

The brunet boy didn't laugh though. He could tell that what was coming next was no laughing matter.

"And then… on that day… the limo had a flat tire… The driver told her to wait while the tow-truck came. But she just couldn't sit still in a place for long. She left, without him knowing, trying to find a nearby auto shop. And that's when… she was pulled into an alley. She was stabbed 6 times… It was two men. They were desperate for money and were willing to kill for it."

Judai's eyes widened at what he heard and was even more shocked when he saw a lone tear roll down the man's cheek.

"But do you know what I can't understand?" Derek choked out as his voice started to crack, "When I was next to her side, in the hospital. She told me, of all things, to forgive them! They needed the money, please try to understand their situation honey, please forgive them… That was what she said… as that long mono-tone beep echoed throughout the corridors of the hospital."

The brunet boy just stared in horror at the other man, speechless.

"But that's not the point I'm trying to make here" Derek said as he wiped away the tears with his sleeve. "Johan… he never wanted to go out in the world again, he was only 10 at the time. He likes to seem tough, and always hides his feelings. And he's done a great job of it. He fooled me for years. But I caught him one time… he was in his room, crying into his bed while whispering 'mom' to himself."

"I-I had no idea…" Judai muttered.

Derek smiled. "You're such a gentle boy Judai… You feel bad when you've done nothing wrong at all."

"B-but I should've—

"No! You listen to me" Derek said cutting him off. "You've done nothing wrong at all, but I'm starting to stray away from the point again."

Judai sighed and nodded obediently.

"Judai… After his mother's death, Johan never smiled again. Not really never smiled, but his smile… they were all fake. I could see it. There was not any happiness in his smiled. And that continued for 5 years… until one fateful day where he met this girl. I saw it… that smile came… and went just as quickly…"

"Yea… she cheated on him right?"

"Yes… but did you know how long it's been since he found out?" the older man asked.

Judai shrugged. "I don't know, a few days, a week maybe?"

"A month."

"A-a month?! What?!" Judai exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes… Judai… do you know why I hired you? After all, Benson was right on all accounts."

The brunet boy looked at him with a confused look, not knowing why the other man changed the topic. "Umm… I don't know…"

Derek sighed before he put his hands on Judai's shoulders and bent down on one knee to meet Judai at eye level. "Judai… This morning, Johan was still depressed. There was no life in those eyes of his. I wanted to help him, but I was already late for work as it was. I rushed home tonight, expecting the same depressed look on his face, only to see him arguing with Benson of all things!"

The man stood up and walked a few feet away before going on in a cheerful tone. "He was so happy! Even happier than before he found out that he was being cheated on."

He paused to catch his breath as he went on. "Judai… many butlers have signed up for your position, and every time I asked Johan what he thought of them, he wouldn't even reply. Imagine my surprise, when he comes running up to me, complaining that Benson wouldn't let him hire this one person as his butler!"

Abruptly, he turned around and knelt down in front of Judai again and put his hands on his shoulders, squeezing a little too hard. Staring Judai right in the eyes he spoke again. "And when I asked him who it was… To see him smile so brightly and eagerly throw his arm over your shoulder so casually. It just stunned me… What I had been trying for years, was accomplished in a matter of minutes by you."

"Judai!" he suddenly yelled.

"H-Hai?!" Judai yelped, trembling a bit from the sudden raise in authority of Derek's voice.

"I'm scared!" Derek cried out. "Scared that the perfect smile on my son's face will once again escape from my grasps!" By now Derek started shaking Judai, but the brunet boy was shocked not by that, but the tears that were flowing freely down the man's face.

Suddenly Derek let go of Judai's shoulder and fell onto both knees and bowed down so low that his head was touching the ground. "Judai! I beg of you! Please!!" Derek suddenly choked out.

Judai gasped as this happened. Surprised that someone of this man's stature was actually bowing down to a simple commoner like him. "P-Please! Get up Mr. Andersen! Y-You don't have to do this!"

But Derek ignored his words as he kept his head down. "Please help me keep that smile on Johan's face!! I implore you! I beg of you from the very depths of my soul! I'm at a loss here! I-I don't know what to do! Please Judai! Please keep that smile on my son's face! You're the only one who can do this!" The rich man sobbed loudly

"Please… please…" he sobbed more desperately.

Judai smiled gently and bent down. "Mr. Andersen…"

Said man stayed on the ground, but lifted his tear stained face to see Judai's.

"I'd be more than happy to help you… After all… I lost both my mother and father… Johan's lucky to have a parent like you sir…" Judai whispered quietly.

The man smiled brightly. He quickly snatched Judai's hand and started showering it with kisses taking a breath once in a while and exclaiming, "Thank you!" over and over again.

Judai mentally shivered. A bit freaked out that a grown man was kissing his hand over and over again. Luckily for him, a knock on the door interrupted them. Judai jumped, not expecting something so sudden like that, but he was even more surprised when he turned around.

Derek Andersen was already standing up. Face wiped free of tears or any sign of distress. And he was currently smoothing out his robe. He cleared his voice before speaking. "Ahem, well Judai, I trust you not to tell anyone else about this?"

Once again Judai nodded obediently. Kinda hard not to with him being the owner of the mansion and all…

When he thought he looked appropriate Derek called, "Come in!"

Slowly the door opened to show Johan in light green pajamas. "Uh… hey dad… Judai!"

"Y-yea?!" Judai squeaked, nervous that Johan just called his name out so suddenly.

Quickly Johan ran over to Judai and grabbed him by the hand. "Come on, I'm gonna show you your room!"

"Okaaaaaaaay!!" Judai screamed as Johan began dragging him off.

"Wait! Judai!"

Johan sighed and stopped, letting Judai look back. "Yes?

"Here's the thing I was going to give you" Derek said handing Judai an envelope.

"What's in it?" Judai asked curiously as he flipped it around checking both sides.

"Just some money for your new uniform you're going to need. Tomorrow is a weekend, so Benson will be taking you down to the tailor's to get your measurements."

"Oh… okay…" Judai said with a dumb look on his face.

Derek chuckled before he took a step further and whispered in Judai's ears. "Plus, there's a little extra. Go buy yourself something as a token of my appreciation."

Suddenly, the teal haired man exclaimed, "Johan, off to bed now, and take Judai with you!"

"Alright. Come on Judai! Night dad!" Johan called as he dragged Judai out of the room.

"Er-uh… night sir!" Judai called out.

"Good Night Johan. Good Night Judai."

And with that the door was closed.

"Hey Judai, what was dad talking with you about?" Johan asked curiously as he and Judai walked down the hall.

"Er… nothing important…"

"Eh? keeping secrets from your new boss already?"

"N-No! that's not it!!" Judai stuttered.

"Hahaha, I know, I'm just jokin. Well here's your room." the bluenette said as he opened the door.

Judai glanced inside. there wasn't much. A bed, a closet, a night stand, a desk with a chair, and 2 lamps.

"I know it's not much, but just wait til you get settled in" Johan said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah, this'll be just fine." Judai said honestly, stepping into the room to get a feel for it.

"Ne Judai."

"Nani?" the brunet boy asked curiously as he turned around.

"Wanna sleep in my room? Just for tonight. It's been awhile since I had a sleepover with another guy my age. Come on!" Johan said enthusiastically as he pushed Judai out of his room.

"Uh is that okay? Am I allowed to?" Judai asked meekly.

"Yea it'll be fine! Technically you're still my guest until tomorrow."

"Well here's my room. It's right across from yours. When you need help don't be afraid to come in."

"Whoa…" is all that came out of Judai's mouth. behind two wooden doors was a large queen sized bed on a 4post frame with an awning along with a flat screen TV on the other side of the room. Two computers were also in the room, along with another laptop Judai could see on the night stand.

"Hehe… yea… well go on and change in the restroom over there." Johan said pointing to the other side of the room.

"O-okay."

* * *

"Okay! okay! I give Judai!!" Johan said laughing, shielding his head from an oncoming pillow.

"Are you sure you surrender?!" Judai said loudly with a smile on his face.

"Yes yes!! now put down your weapon!"

Both the boys laughed as they dropped their pillows.

"Well… it's getting late… We better get to bed…" Johan said sighing.

"Oh, okay. Well… where do I sleep?" The brunet boy said glancing around the room.

Johan jumped off the bed. "Hmmm… I didn't really think of that… Well since you are the guest, I'll take the couch."

"No, no." Judai disagreed, "I'll take the couch. I can't let my future master end up with back problems because of me."

"Well I can't let my future butler end up with back problems cuz of me!" Johan argues back.

They sighed again as they plopped onto the bed. "Well… my bed is big enough… how bout we just share it?" Johan suggested.

Judai's face heated up at the thought. _'Why the hell am I blushing?!'_

"Uh… s-sure I guess…" The brunet stuttered, looking away trying to hide his face.

The bluenette smiled warmly. "Alright then!"

Slowly, the two boys slipped under the covers and faced each other. Johan flashed Judai a quick smile. "Night Judai."

"Night Johan."

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys liked it! You know the drill, R&R! **

**-swings shiny object in front of you- **

**you are getting sleepy… very sleepy… when I clap my hands… you will click the review button!**

**-claps hands-**


	4. Brainwashed

**Ahahaha… I actually had this done 3 days ago but I kinda forgot to upload it…**

**-dodges numerous object thrown-**

**Diddle-chan- well… Just for future references, you should always read the author's comments at the top and bottom of each entry that's in bold. And yes, this is not going to be a 3-shot! And I'm happy you like it :D just don't get all er… obsessive… -hides behind sofa-**

**SassyOMG2282- hahaha glad you think it's funny!**

**JudaiHaou'sGirl- lol glad you think it's awesome.**

**Loveisamysterybutwhy- lol…**

**Vicky Chain- lol, glad you think it's cute xD**

**Lord Archeron- updated!**

**Aiko1318- why would I kill you? o.O**

**Zakksu- -cough- pervert –cough- anyway…. u hurry and update ur stories!!**

**Cyber Horse- … I LIKE MUFFINS!!**

**Amber- er… I think New Memories is last on my list for updation..**

**keiko-uchiha- lol thank you xD**

**Quibblez- er… awesome in that robe? –inches away slowly-**

**jj4evr- lol yes… I am… I don't leave out any loose ends, just be patient.**

**Kon the Snake of Spirits- lol… well… if there is more than one Johan, isn't there more than one Judai? I mean, there's the seizure one, the REALLY innocent one, the one who gets irritated by Johan's constant horniness, and this one, who still has a crush on Johan. Just sayin. Why target one Judai when there's still all of these?**

**Kiku-chan3322- Yes I am a psychic! And I predict in the near future…. you will update one of your stories because I won't update until then :D**

**Immortal Fallen Angel- hahahaha chicken! xD**

**Anime-Queen-2011 –shoots tranquilizer into your neck- alright she's over here guys! -Men in white come in with a stretcher-**

**Is a weirdo and proud of it- hehehehe awesomeness! xD**

**Azul Angel1251596- updated!**

**Pharaohess163- NO!! my shiny thing! –cries-**

**animehime20- lol that wasn't the last chapter. Check my author's notes at the top and bottom of the pages. I usually say stuff worth reading.**

**Alexandria 'Cupid' Phoenix- hahahaha! all shall fall prey to my shiny thing!!**

**doodle-chan- NOOOOO my chiny thing! T.T and that sux, I never wake up til like… 10? xD**

**KyoxSakiFan- lol… ty xD**

**Lily-is-comin-4-u XOXO-hahaha, doesn't matter. I just wanna know what you think of my writing**

**Johan's Lover43v3r- PERV!!**

**Saiyuki729- lol… I laugh at all people's suffering! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA especially the ones who have soda spewing out!**

**Well for all you pervs out there (you know who you are) I added a perv scene just for you. NOTHING SERIOUS HAPPENS. Just a little innocent scene that may appease you ppl.**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Butlership**

**Chapter 4- Brainwashed**

"Icecream!!" Judai screamed as he ran around in an empty void filled with popsicles and ice cream cones.

"Yahoo!" The brunet boy cheered carrying armfuls of the icy delectable, licking them all the while.

* * *

"Yay. icecweam…" Judai mumbled in his sleep as he licked and sucked at what he thought to be the cold treat. Slowly the boy's eyes fluttered open. He continued to lick and suck at whatever he was licking unconsciously. _'Mmmm… it tastes good…'_

Suddenly whatever he licked seemed to shiver. Curious in his dazed state, Judai licked it again. Once again everything shook.

As a few seconds, passed, Judai's vision finally focused. _'Is it morning? I can see some light… but it's still kinda dark…'_ Sighing lightly, Judai tried to turn over, realizing that there was some sort of fabric pulled over his head. His eyes gazed at the fabric.

"Huh… it's light green… Like Johan's pajam—

Judai cut himself off as he quickly yet slowly turned his head back around to see what he was sucking on. His eyes widened as he gazed upon a pale white surface, smooth and muscular, with one peculiar spot that was a shade of red.

"Oh god…" the brunet boy whispered to himself as he mentally smacked himself. _'I-I'm… under Johan's shirt… A-and… I-I just gave him a h-h-hickey…'_

Judai nearly passed out as he finally realized the situation he was in. If Johan were to wake up right now and found out that Judai had his head under his shirt and given him a hickey, well… I think you guys can imagine what he was thinking.

Judai took a deep breath, desperately trying to think of another way out of this. _'Okay… I don't think Johan's awake… He would've done something by now if he was… Now if I can just get my head out of his shirt…'_

The Japanese boy tried to move his arms, only to find out that they were being held down by something else. _'Great…'_

Slowly, Judai shifted his head any way he could without disturbing the other boy. _'Almost… almost…'_ And with a final turn of his head the fabric that was covering his face was fell away. The brunet boy took in a huge breath, glad to finally be able to get out of there. Quickly, he glanced up, to see Johan's peaceful expression.

A blush made its way onto Judai's cheeks as he shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. _'Now's not the time for that!'_ Judai sighed again as he assessed his situation. He glanced to his sides to find out that Johan had his arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him to his chest. _'Oh… great...'_

Again, Judai carefully shifted his body around, finally managing to free an arm. Sighing in relief, the small boy gingerly used his free arm to pry open Johan's grip on him, and once there was enough room, he slipped through the opening and jumped off the bed.

"Yes!!" Judai absentmindedly screamed. Almost immediately, Judai covered his mouth and looked back at Johan. Luckily for him he was still asleep, but was shivering from the loss of warmth.

"Mmm… Mmmm!" Johan groaned in his sleep as his body unconsciously searched for the source of warmth. The bluenette's arms searched around the bed, desperately wanting to have that warmth back.

Not wanting Johan to wake. Judai quickly took the pillow he was sleeping on and placed it right within Johan's reach. The sleeping bluenette reached his arm out, and snatched the pillow, pulling it into his arms in a warm embrace.

"Whew…" Judai said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. _'I dunno what to do now… but I know I have to get out of this room!'_

Slowly and carefully, the small brunet boy started to tip toe towards the door. _'Slowly… quietly…'_ he thought to himself. Inch by inch, step by step, he made his way towards the door. His strides increased in length with every step. _'Almost… almost!'_

"Judai?"

"Eep!!" the small brunet yelped as he spun around.

"Wow… up already?" Johan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Er… yea.. ehehehehehe…" Judai said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Johan stared at Judai curiously when suddenly he realized something. Without another word he kicked off the blankets, jumped off the bed, and unbuttoned his pajama shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Judai instantly blushed and turned around, although he couldn't help sneak a peek at Johan's shirtless form.

"Aw man… looks like a bedbug got me…" Johan groaned as he rubbed the red spot near his collar bone. "Huh… it doesn't itch… and… why is my chest all wet?"

"Ummm… you were drooling?" Judai suggested innocently as he inched closer to the door.

"Hmmm… seems so—

"Mr. Yuki!! What are you doing in here?!" Benson screamed, cutting Johan off.

"W-well I-I was uh…" Judai stuttered nervously as he backed away from Benson.

"Mr. Yuki! You now work for the Andersen family! And servants of the Andersen household are not permitted to sleep in their master's chambers!" Benson yelled as he took Judai by the ear and started dragging him out of the room.

"Ah!! Let go!!" Judai complained.

"Wait! Benson! I told him to sleep here!" Johan said while quickly slipping his shirt back on.

"M-Master Johan? What in the world for?" Benson asked with a stunned expression on his face.

"Well… I just wanted to have a sleep over…" Johan mumbled.

Benson sighed. "Master Johan, you know very well the relationship between master and servant. Such behavior like this is not permitted! I'm sorry, but I will have to tell your father about this."

Johan nodded in agreement.

"Now as for you Mr. Yuki…" Benson said glaring at the boy whom he was holding by the ear.

"Y-yes? ow!" Judai yelped as Benson tugged harder.

"It seems like you're off the hook for now. However, I must make sure you look presentable when we go out in public to get you a uniform. Because you have no experience, I am going to take the liberty of whipping you into shape. Prepare for Benson's butlership school… Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

"Eep!!" Judai squeaked, terrified of the maniacal laughter.

"But first things first, to the shower!" Benson exclaimed as he continued dragging Judai down the hall.

"Owwwwwwww!" Judai cried.

Still in his room, Johan sat back down onto his bed. "So much for more sleepovers…" He sighed in disappointment until he looked at the red spot on his chest again. "What the hell is that?"

* * *

"You call that clean?! You haven't even washed behind your ears!" Benson said, appalled at Judai's "poor" cleaning habits. "Here, let me do it."

Hastily, Benson grabbed Judai by the shoulder and dragged him in front of him. Taking a rag with soap, he scrubbed fast and hard behind Judai's ear.

"Aaaaah! It hurts!!" Judai complained attempting to get away.

"Well if you'd only done it properly yourself, then you wouldn't be in this much pain." Benson scolded.

"But it hurts…" Judai whined.

"Look here" Benson ordered harshly, ignoring Judai's complaints and spinning Judai around to face him directly. "You are now a butler. You may now have to do things that you are not used to. First and foremost, you will now refer Johan as 'Master Johan.' Are we clear?"

Judai nodded obediently.

"As for the head of the household. You will refer to him as 'Master Andersen.' Now is that clear?"

Once again Judai nodded obediently.

"Now this is very important and I cannot stress it enough. The boundary between master and servant must always be strong and apparent. I'm telling you this, because whether you know it or not, I can see the affection Master Johan has shown for you. Being friends is fine, but I cannot allow anything more than that. Not a brotherhood, not as adopted family, or anything of the sort."

And again Judai nodded obediently, although this time, with a frown on his face.

"Well then, I will now teach you some basic qualities a butler must have. Number 1, do not speak unless spoken to, unless it involves relaying a message or is a matter of importance. Number 2, you will learn to open doors for Master Johan until it becomes 2nd nature. And I myself will show you how to open doors." Benson concluded as he took a few steps towards the door.

"But first how to bow. Bend your waist at a 45 degree angle and bend your neck until the person standing in front of you sees only the top of your head. Then take your right arm, swing it across from below the waist slowly, bend at the elbow, and make your forearm parallel with your waist, also keeping your hand flattened into a palm. Your other arm meanwhile, should be by your side straight." Benson said as he did the actions himself.

"Now you try."

Judai then did it himself.

"Hmmm…" said Benson as he walked around Judai examining his posture. "You need to bend your head lower, but other than that, you're fine."

"Okay" Judai replied.

"Now as to open doors, if the door opens inward, you will use your left hand to open it, like so." Benson grabbed the bathroom door with his left hand and opened it. "Then open the door completely letting it almost hit the wall. And while holding on with your left hand, proceed to bow with your right arm swinging below your waist. If you think there is not enough room for the master to pass, then you do not have to bow. Instead simply bow your head down and proceed with the arm movement."

"Uh-huh…" Judai droned.

"Now if the door opens outward, you will use your right arm to open the door instead and when you open it, you will hold it open once again standing in front of the opened door, and then use your left arm to swing below your waist while bowing. Now if you are curious as to why there is an arm movement, the arm movement itself is to direct the master in what way to walk although it is extremely obvious, it is simply proper etiquette to do so. And now for the proper speech!"

'_This is gonna be a loooong lesson…' _Judai thought to himself.

* * *

Johan sighed as he walked in front of the mirror. He wore simple things.

A light blue dress shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of Nikes. Nothing too special.

"Are you ready Master Johan?" a voice said.

"Almost. You can go get the car Benson, I'm almost done here." Johan replied, buttoning up his dress shirt.

"With all due respect sir, I'm not Benson."

Johan raised a brow curiously, before turning his head to face whoever it was. "J-Judai?!" Johan almost shouted as he jumped back in shock.

There was Judai standing at the entrance to Johan's room. He stood up straight, feet together, head facing forward, with his hands behind his back. One hand was shaped into a fist while the other grasped it as he held them just above his waist.

"Yes sir." Judai replied calmly. Said brunette was currently wearing, a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Wow, lookin sharp there Judai" Johan said cheerfully as he walked up to him.

"Thank you, sir" Judai replied in a monotone voice.

"Hey come on now, stop that."

"What ever do you mean sir?"

Johan groaned. "What's wrong with you?"

"My apologies, Master Johan, but I do not know what the matter is."

Johan was about to scream at Judai when suddenly, Benson popped up. "Are you ready Master Johan?" the head butler asked.

"Yea…" Johan sighed.

"Alright. Judai, I will bring the limo around. Please escort Master Johan to the front of the house."

"Understood" Judai replied plainly.

"Well then please excuse me." Benson said while bowing to Johan and walking off.

"If you'll come with me sir." Judai stated as he opened the door with his right hand and bowed while swinging his left arm under his waist.

The bluenette groaned as he started walking out the door. As he reached the living room and headed towards the door, Judai quickly walked past him, opening the door and proceeding to bow. "Right this way, Master Johan."

Johan groaned again as he held his forehead and walked out the door.

"Is something the matter sir?" Judai asked as he shut the door and proceeded to walk next to Johan.

"Yes! Why are you opening doors for me like that?!" The older boy yelled.

"It is my duty to serve you, Master Johan." Judai stated.

Johan opened his mouth to speak again but closed it. He shutup and continued walking down his front steps and let a smirk play with his lips.

Suddenly a limo pulled up in front of them, and Judai proceeded to open the door. "Please get in, Master Johan."

The bluenette got in, with Judai following behind and closing the door. But suddenly, Benson started making noises.

Once again Johan raised a brow. "Benson what's wrong? Are-are you crying?"

"N-no… It's just that… I'm so proud… My pupil is learning so fast!" Benson said while sniffing and wiping at the tears that managed to escape his eyes.

Johan groaned as he leaned back in the limo. "Benson, to the tailors."

"As you wish sir."

And with that, the limo drove around the courtyard, stopping only at the black, wrought iron gates, letting it slide open before driving through.

The bluenette glanced at Benson curiously, before he proceeded to press a button. Suddenly, a black screen raised and blocked off the driver from the passengers.

"Sir?" Judai inquired looking at Johan curiously.

"Alright Judai, fess up, Benson brainwashed you didn't he?"

"Brainwash sir?"

Johan sighed as he leaned back. "Guess so."

"If you say so." Judai said as he faced forward.

"Well… only the weak minded end up falling for his tricks."

"As you say sir…" Judai replied calmly.

"I can't really expect you to be able to endure such mind games, I mean you weren't that smart to begin with" Johan said provocatively.

"I guess so sir…"

"Well come on. I guess you'd be the last person who'd I'd expect to have any smarts"

Judai flinched visibly, before returning to his calm self.

"I mean, I can't believe I thought so highly of you. But you're just like a trained monkey."

The brunet growled silently, shaking in anger visibly with eyes clenched tight.

"Well I mean someone as stupid as you—

"I'M NOT STUPID!!" Judai screamed pushing Johan flat on his back in the limo seat. He breathed hard and heavy, panting from all that pent up anger before he realized what he did.

"Oh my god! I'm s-so sorry!! I mean—

But Johan cut him off as he laughed loudly. He sat up abruptly with a wide toothy grin on his face. "I knew you were still there."

"Er… Well…" Judai stuttered nervously.

"Alright Judai, listen carefully. This will be your first order." Johan said seriously, staring deeply into Judai's eyes.

The chocolate-eyed boy gulped as he braced for what Johan was about to say.

"Judai, from now on, whenever you are alone with me, I want you to act like your normal self. Not as a butler or a servant. Do I make myself clear?"

"But!" Judai started.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Johan said loudly, not letting Judai finish what he was going to say.

"H-hai…" the brunet boy finally agreed.

"Good." Johan said as he leaned back in his seat.

The awkward silence sat between them for what seemed like hours before Johan had enough.

"Hmm… whose idea was it to wear those clothes?" Johan asked curiously.

"Benson's. He was gonna make me wear this tie, but he nearly choked me to death trying to put it on." Judai explained grabbing his own throat, pretending to be gagged.

Johan laughed warmly. "Well, you do look nice like that Judai."

"T-thanks…" Judai replied weakly, turning his head away to hide his blush. But behind his nervous reaction, a smile was playing with his lips.

* * *

**Well, that was fun!**

**R&R people!**

**I see… in the crystal ball… that all of you shall review!!**


End file.
